The field of inventions is devices and exercise methods that deploy such devices to prevent and correct spinal deformities, in particular spinal scoliosis.
Braces and Schroth exercise routines are the standard conservative intervention in scoliosis. Braces, as well as the German-developed Schroth exercises have been used separately and together to correct various types of curvatures of the spinal, known as scoliosis. Some conditions cannot be fully corrected with these methods, and if they progress may necessitate spinal surgery procedures, including fusion and/or the implantation of medical devices to internally support the spine in a correct position. Hence, it is desirable to provide such corrective methods to patients to avoid future surgical intervention which poses risks, expense and at least temporary absence of the patient from work and/or school.
Further, some types of scoliosis are resistant to correction with prior Schroth exercises and braces, and only partial correction can be achieved.
In particular, as scoliosis is more difficult to correct once it progresses, it is most desirable to diagnosis scoliosis at the earliest stage possible and prevent further progress.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved non-surgical care, braces and exercise routines that more effectively prevent and arrest progressive scoliosis as well as treat scoliosis. It should be noted that none of the prior art methods attempt to treat the tightness of the spinal cord as the root cause of the scoliosis.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a method that addresses the root cause of scoliosis, thus preventing development of scoliosis by arresting its progression, and for young or adolescent patients that are still growing, permits more complete treatment of the initial scoliosis as the patient grows.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for implementing such a method of treatment of the root driving force that makes the spine bend and twist into scoliosis.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings